<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【汤金】失效的复方汤剂 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879571">【汤金】失效的复方汤剂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金妮打算跟哈利他们一起混进斯莱特林公共休息室，但她失败了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>其他短篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【汤金】失效的复方汤剂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　金妮看到哈利鬼鬼祟祟钻进了女厕所。</p><p>　　什么？那一霎那，金妮感觉自己的单恋濒临垮塌。</p><p>　　然后她看到自己的哥哥也钻了进去。</p><p>　　艹，罗恩你死了！</p><p>　　于是她也跟了进去。</p><p>　　桃金娘在她的隔间引吭高哭，哈利罗恩赫敏头挨着头正在窃窃私语。</p><p>　　“复方汤剂？”金妮惊讶地说，“你们在鼓捣什么乱七八糟的东西？”</p><p>　　吓得赫敏差点把她的坩埚打翻。</p><p>　　“混进斯莱特林？我也要参加！”金妮说。霍格沃茨发生袭击以来她很害怕，总觉得有些不对劲，如果能查明是斯莱特林干的，她就安心多了。</p><p>　　“去去去，小孩子不要掺合。”罗恩心烦地挥手。</p><p>　　“你这样我就写信告诉妈妈你圣诞节不回家是在干这个！”金妮眯起眼睛，“你想收到新的吼叫信嘛？”</p><p>　　罗恩气得喘了口粗气，“你——胡闹！”他的手指都抖了。</p><p>　　“好了好了，”赫敏出来打圆场，“但你得有一根斯莱特林学生的头发，你有吗？”</p><p>　　罗恩对赫敏比大拇指，这就叫高情商吧，金妮肯定没有斯莱特林的头发。</p><p>　　“没问题，我有！”金妮把大家都吓了一跳。</p><p>　　“你你你——不会跟哪个斯莱特林在交往吧？”罗恩结巴了，我的血压不行了！</p><p>　　看了一眼哈利，金妮赶紧否认，说自己能在图书馆里捡到格林格拉斯妹妹的头发。</p><p>　　过了几天复方汤剂熬好了，哈利和罗恩去薅了高尔和克拉布，赫敏则拿了米里森伯斯德留在她身上的头发。</p><p>　　“金妮你放进去头发了？”赫敏觉得金妮纸包里什么都没有，还是那根头发太细，她没看到？</p><p>　　“当然，”金妮自信满满地说，拔那根头发的时候汤姆可是非常不高兴呢。要喝了吗？金妮觉得很兴奋，但又有点奇怪的晕眩……</p><p>　　过了一会了她回过神来，只剩她跟赫敏了。</p><p>　　赫敏在摇她：“金妮你怎么了？中毒了？”</p><p>　　“我怎么了？”金妮疑惑地问。</p><p>　　“你刚刚喝了我的汤剂，然后就一声不吭。 ”赫敏疑惑地说。</p><p>　　“啊？我怎么没变化啊？”金妮不好意思，“你喝我的那瓶……”</p><p>　　“喝了，我也没变化，可能我这锅复方汤剂有点问题，只对男孩子有作用，哈利和罗恩已经变好了去斯莱特林了，我们回宿舍吧。”赫敏说。</p><p>　　金妮迷迷糊糊地跟着赫敏回了格兰芬多宿舍，她弄不清楚这是怎么回事，或许应该跟汤姆商量一下。</p><p>　　“汤姆？”进入日记本里，金妮却没见到汤姆。</p><p>　　她找来找去，终于在某个角落找到了一只巨猫。</p><p>　　那只巨猫张嘴就说话：“你到底在搞什么？你给我喝了什么？”那是汤姆的声音，“那复方汤剂里放的是猫毛！”</p><p>　　“咦？”金妮瞪大了眼睛，然后忍不住狂笑起来，“哦，天啊，汤姆，别告诉我你还有了一条尾巴。”</p><p>　　“别笑！傻妞！”汤姆气急败坏地说。</p><p>　　“快让我摸摸你的毛！”金妮伸出罪恶的小手，“哇哦，你的毛毛好软。”</p><p>　　巨猫哎，她欢快地扑进他柔软的皮毛里。</p><p>　　“走开！”汤姆有点不适应她这么亲昵的接触。</p><p>　　“抱抱嘛，不要小气。”金妮小声说，“汤姆，其实——我最近好害怕，我总感觉有些时间丢失了，是不是我来见你的惩罚呢？为什么我的长袍上有鸡毛？为什么我身上会有颜料？汤姆，我该怎么办呢？是不是因为我太坏了，被哈利救世主的光环迷住了，所以梅林惩罚我？”</p><p>　　巨猫不说话了。</p><p>　　金妮扑在他软软的毛皮上，用手指在他的猫毛上绕圈：“汤姆，你不要嫌弃我，如果……我说如果我不喜欢哈利了，不再求你帮忙，我们只是偶尔说说话，说一些美好的东西，你说我会不会痊愈呢？”</p><p>　　巨猫真的好软，巨猫真的好暖，金妮觉得自己好累，她就这样睡着了。</p><p>　　“如果你留下陪我，那我就绕过他。”巨猫伸出舌头，舔了舔她乱糟糟的红发。</p><p>　　一个小时过去了，汤姆里德尔没恢复。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>